1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Vehicle safety equipment for children and, more specifically, to a safety vest, portable restraining system is designed to protect a child in the back seat of a taxi cab, limousine, or car should a child safety seat not be available or practical. The device provides means for separating a seat belt comprising a lap and shoulder belt for either side a left or right seated passenger, said means also insuring the continued separation of the belts during use; a first and second closure means comprising a zipper and a hook and loop fastening device that will prevent possible fouling of the zipper due to g-forces occurring during an accident and a quick release, which can be initiated by small children as opposed to mechanical locks that they may be unfamiliar with.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other child restraining devices designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,588 issued to Huspen on Dec. 24, 1991.
Another patent was issued to Coltrain on Nov. 10, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,258. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,371 was issued to Chao on Apr. 12, 1994 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 27, 1999 to Segal as U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,846.
Another patent was issued to Masuda, et al. on Nov. 13, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,578. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. D453,398 was issued to Masuda on Feb. 5, 2002.